Saviour
by QueenOfSparrabeth
Summary: Elizabeth has become an abused and defeated woman. Can anyone save her from the desperate life she leads? Sparrabeth. Warning: VEW Very Evil Will R&R, obviously! No flames please! Chapter 8 is up! ON HIATUS
1. Hopelessness

A/N Hi peoples!!!!! This is my first story, so please be nice!! This first chapter is kid of angtsy, but it will get better. WARNING: The first chappie ranges a little close to the M-ish side, but not really. Sorry it's kind of short!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hopelessness**

_"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me" _Elizabeth remembered the words to the familiar song with a sigh. She missed the old days, full of adventure and pirates. Elizabeth loved Will, but she couldn't stand the life of a blacksmith's wife. She longed for the thrill of being at sea. She looked up when she heard Will enter the house.

"Hi! How was your day?" she said. Will ignored her greeting. He roughly grabbed her and pulled her against him and crushed his lips on to hers. Elizabeth kissed back, of course, but she was confused. This kiss wasn't tender and sweet like their usual kisses, but was forceful and unpleasant. When she tried to pull away, he dragged her onto the bed and started ripping off her clothing. "Will, stop!" she pleaded with him, but he ignored her. He began to remove his clothing.

Later that night, Elizabeth lay awake in the arms of the sleeping Will, neither of them with clothes on. She shuddered as she recalled the horrible sex she had unwillingly participated in only a little while ago. She was disgusted at the thought of spending even another second lying in bed with Will, so she quietly tiptoed out of bed and started pulling her clothes on. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with his hand.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Will whispered in her eat. "You weren't thinking of running away, were you?"

"Will, I-"he silenced her with a slap. "Get back in bed, bitch!" he screamed. Terrified, Elizabeth meekly did as she was told.

The next day, Will was perfectly sweet and normal. He made no mention of what had happened, and Elizabeth followed his lead even though she was still nervous about the night before. This continued for about a week, and her fears vanished. One morning, while Elizabeth was making breakfast, Will grabbed her and leaned in like he was going to kiss her, but instead he punched her in the face, breaking her nose. Elizabeth cried out in pain and backed away from Will.

Will sneered at her quivering form and twisted her arm back. "Will, why are you doing this? Is it because of me?" Elizabeth choked out. "Of course it's because of you, you whore! You think I didn't see you kissing Jack?" At the mention of Jack's name, Elizabeth's pain vanished for a moment, and she gained a little courage. "I had to kiss him to save everyone else!" Will wouldn't listen. "Who else have you been cheating on me with?" He kicked her in the stomach. She started to cry.

"Awww, is the little pirate crying?" he mocked. He still wasn't finished with her. Will grabbed one of his swords and dragged it across her back, creating a long, bloody gash. Bruised and bloody, Elizabeth curled up in a corner, sobbing with pain.

That night, when Will came home, he dragged Elizabeth out of her corner onto the bed, reopening all of her wounds in the process. Ignoring her whimpers, he stripped both of them bare and forcefully entered her. This went on for a long time: In the morning he would beat her, and at night he would roughly demand her body. Will barely ever said a word to Elizabeth anymore except for when he insulted her. On day Elizabeth lost all hope. She was too weak to protest anymore, or even cry out in pain when he struck her. Elizabeth Swann had become a defeated woman.

Eventually, Elizabeth began to believe that it was all her fault; she was a bad person, and therefore she deserved to be punished. She thought that if only she could please Will more, he would stop beating her. Her efforts were futile. Will kept beating her, and she was too ashamed to tell anybody, afraid that they would find out what a bad person she was. Some nights she halfheartedly wished a certain kohl-eyed pirate would come save her, but then she would remind herself that she was a bad person and that Jack would probably laugh at her and say that she needed to be punished.

After six months of abuse, Elizabeth didn't have the strength to get dressed or to even leave the bed. For days she lay in bed, completely naked, suffering constant beatings and rape at the hands of the man she had once loved. Eventually, she fell into a state of half consciousness, falling in and out of slumber; her eyes would flutter open only to shut again moments later. She could not tell how much time had passed. Sometimes it felt like years, and sometimes it felt like only a few hours. One day, her eyes opened to reveal the face of a man she thought she would never see again. "Save me," she managed to gasp, before she fainted into the arms of Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

A/N Please review!!!!! It's not that hard, just press that little purple button over there!!!!!! I'm not updating until I get 5 reviews!!!!!!! Reviewers will get virtual rum!!!!!!!!! Tell me what you think!! By the way, if anyone is interested in beta-reading this, just let me know! 


	2. Hidden Longing

A/N Hi everyone!!!!! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update!!!!! This chapter is a little longer, but I'm sorry to say that in my opinion it's not nearly as good as the first one. This chapter tells you what was happening to Jack during the first chapter. Tell me what you think!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hidden Longing**

His compass was broken. It had to be. Why else would it be pointing towards Port Royal? What could he possibly want in Port Royal? As soon as Jack asked himself the question he knew the answer; Elizabeth Swann. _'Don't think like that,' _Jack reminded himself, _'besides, she's married to the eunuch now. So it's Elizabeth __Turner__ now.' _He needed rum. "Drink up me hearties, yo ho," he muttered to himself before taking a long swig of rum.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack shouted, "Set a course for Tortuga!"

"Aye, Captain!" Mr. Gibbs replied. Jack sighed and then stalked off to his cabin. Maybe some Tortuga wenches would help take his mind off of Elizabeth.

In a bar at Tortuga, Jack spotted Scarlett and Gisele, his favorite whores. "Ah, there you are, loves! Are you ladies working tonight?" said Jack, turning on his usual charm, though his heart wasn't in it. They giggled. "Of course, Jack," said Scarlett, while she and Gisele settled themselves one on each of Jack's arms. "Right this way then, ladies," he said as he led them away to where he was spending the night. Jack went through with the actions, but the sex was more mechanical instead of filled with lust like it usually was.

When he woke up the next morning, Scarlett and Gisele were still asleep, their heads resting on his chest. Jack carefully removed himself from their grasp, and quickly got dressed. He left a few shillings for each of them, and headed to his favorite bar. As soon as he arrived there he realized that he owed over half the people there money. He tried to quietly get away before anyone noticed him, but it was no use. Before he could even blink, several people had their pistols out and pointing directly at him. "Oh bugger," he muttered to himself.

"Wait, you can't kill me!" he shouted, trying to distract them.

"Why not?" A particularly stupid looking pirate asked.

"'cause I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" he said before making a mad dash to the door, his arms flailing in every direction. He sprinted into the nearest inn, threw his money pouch into the hands of the inn-keeper, and ran into a random room, locking the door behind him. His rum would have to wait.

What he saw disgusted him. In the bed there was what appeared to be a 500 pound pirate screwing a blonde, skinny whore. They looked up when they heard Jack enter the room, but the pirate stayed inside her.

"Terribly sorry to interrupt," Jack said while backing towards the door. "Love, if I were you, I would find someone more worthy of my services and possibly even slimmer!" he added brightly and he hastily left before he could hear the pirate's howl of rage.

He quickly locked himself in another random room, which to his relief was completely empty. He paced around the room for awhile, then kicked off his boots and threw himself onto the bed. He fell into a restless sleep, filled with dreams of Elizabeth. The next day, at a time when he knew that all the pirates from the day before would be in bed with a whore or passed out in the pigpen, he set out to get some rum. While he was on his third bottle of rum, he heard two men talking.

"Hey, Jim, ever heard of the _Archa Diligo Infinitus_?" one of them asked.

"No, what's that?" Jim replied. "Well it's a treasure chest that just keeps on refilling itself!" the first one said, "And this is half of the map that leads to it!"

Now _that_ perked Jack's interest. He quickly knocked both men out with the flat side of his sword, grabbed the map, and ran to the Black Pearl as fast as his feet could carry him.

He set sail immediately. "What's our heading, Captain?" Mr. Gibbs asked. "Tia Dalma's shack," Jack replied. He needed the other half of that map, and he was sure that the mystic would know where it was, if she didn't own it herself.

When they arrived, she was already outside, waiting for them.

"Ah, Tia Dalma," Jack said, "I was wondering if you could possibly-" She interrupted him. "You want the other half of the map," she said. It wasn't a question, just a cold, hard fact. "Follow your compass," she said.

"But it doesn't-"

"I didn't ask where it points to," she interrupted him again, "I said follow your compass. She needs you."

Jack knew what she was talking about immediately; Elizabeth.

When he heard this, he ran to the Black Pearl, flipped open his compass, and quickly set out for Port Royal. "Where are we headed, Captain?" Gibbs asked. "Port Royal," Jack replied, not even bothering to turn around.

As soon as they dropped anchor at Port Royal, Jack jumped off the ship. "Wait here," he yelled to his crew. He ran as fast as he could to the Turner house, and knocked on the door. When no one answered, he barged into the house. He saw no trace of Will anywhere, so he guessed that he was still working. Finally, he entered the bedroom, and what he saw horrified him. There was Elizabeth, lying in bed, beaten, bloody, bruised, and completely naked.

"Oh bugger," he said softly, "Lizzie, what happened to you?" He sat on the edge of the bed, and caressed her cheek with his hand, deeply concerned. Suddenly her eyes opened. "Save me," Jack heard her whisper. His strong arms caught her as she fell back, completely unconscious.

* * *

A/N Please review!!!! It's not that hard, just press that little purple button over there!!!!! Reviewers get rum!!!!!!! 


	3. Aboard the Pearl

A/N Hey, y'all!!! First off let me say OMG I am SO SO SO sorry for not updating for a whole month!!!!!!!!!!!!! I swear it won't happen again (or at least I'll try)!!!!!!! I got this massive case of writers block and I just couldn't pick up a pen for ages!!!!! Once again, I am SO sorry!!!!! Anyways, on with the story!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: YES!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! IT'S ALL MINE!!!!!! MINE MINE MINE!!!!!! Ok, fine, I don't own it, but I will someday… Mark my words…

* * *

**Chapter 3: Aboard the Pearl**

Jack cradled her limp body against him, rocking her back and forth.

"Shit, Lizzie, I'm gonna kill whoever did this to you!" he whispered. He held her for a long while before it dawned on him that if he didn't do something soon, she could die. He wrapped her in a blanket, picked her up, and began to carry her to the _Black Pearl_. While he was walking with Elizabeth in his arms, he noticed several young men gawking at her almost naked form, and attempted to shield her with his body as best he could, but it was no use.

Once he was on the _Black Pearl_, he got a bucket of water, tore a strip of fabric off his shirt, and began to clean her up as well as he could. When most of the dried blood and grime was removed from her body, he tore another strip of cloth from his shirt, soaked it in rum, and began dabbing at her wounds. When he was done, he laid her on his bed, and pulled the blanket over her. He planted a kiss on her forehead, and then left the room. Suddenly a thought crossed Jack's mind. _'What about the whelp? After all, he IS her husband. He deserves to know what happed to Elizabeth."_ Jack looked down at her pitiful unconscious form and silently left the room. As he was about to jump off the ship, Gibbs called out to Jack.

"Where are you going, Jack?"

"Let's just say I have to inform the eunuch about Elizabeth's condition," he replied. Gibbs nodded gravely.

Jack left the ship and headed into town. After walking for about ten minutes, he reached the Black Smith's shop. He walked inside, where he saw Will working on a sword.

"Will!" Jack called out. Normally he would have made some eunuch comment, but this was too serious.

"Jack! What is it?" Will asked, recognizing the voice immediately.

"It's about Elizabeth. I found her on your bed, all beaten up and bloody." _'Oh shit,' _thought Will, _'I'll just act like I don't know.'_ Will feigned a look of horror.

"Where is she?" Will asked.

"She's on the _Pearl_. Follow me." The two men sprinted out of the smithy and towards the _Black Pearl_.

Once they were on Jack's ship, Jack pointed towards his cabin, to out of breath to say anything, and Will rushed in, closing the door behind him. Will bent low over Elizabeth, taking sick pleasure at her injuries. At the feel of his hot breath on her cheek, Elizabeth woke up with a start.

"Please, no, I promise I'll be good," she moaned at the sight of Will. He laughed cruelly at her desperate plea.

"Now, now, Elizabeth, I'm not here to hurt you, I just have a little… proposition of sorts for you." She gazed at him fearfully, too scared to say anything. A smirk crossed Will's face.

"You are not to tell anyone, especially not Jack, who did this to you. Do you understand me?" he asked harshly.

"And what if I do?" she challenged, a bit of her old spark coming back to life. Will slapped her across the face.

"Then Jack dies." Elizabeth whimpered in pain, and nodded her head meekly.

They heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," Will called. Elizabeth immediately stopped whimpering as jack entered the room.

"How is she?" he inquired.

"She's fine," Will lied smoothly.

"Then if you don't mind, I need to have a moment alone with Elizabeth. I need to ask her some questions," said Jack politely.

"Of course," Will replied. He shot a glare of warning at Elizabeth as he left, which went unnoticed by Jack.

"Now, Lizzie, I need you to tell me exactly what happened to you," said Jack.

"I…" suddenly Elizabeth remembered what Will had said, "can't. I just can't, Jack," she finished sadly.

"Now, Lizzie, darlin', I know this is painful for you, but I need to know who did this to you and what they did so I know how to help you," Jack coaxed.

"No, Jack. I just… don't remember," she lied.

"Come on, love. Anything?" he asked. Elizabeth shook her head. Jack was unconvinced, but he decided to let it rest, thinking that the experience must have traumatized her.

"Alright, Lizzie love," he said, tucking her in. He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead before leaving the room, closing the door softly behind him. A small smile graced Elizabeth's features before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N Ok, you know the drill, just press the purple button. Reviewers get rum!!!!!!!! 


	4. The Dream

A/N 'Ello, poppets! I'm back!!!!! I decided to spoil you all a bit and update a day before I was originally planning to! Now just for a second, I want you to imagine Jack wearing an apron and oven mitts, holding a tray of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

Imaginary Jack: Lizzie love, I baked cookies!!

Okay, I'm sorry, but I just randomly thought of that while I was writing Jack's first line in this chapter, and I just had to tell you folks!!! It cracks me up every time!! Before you all read this chappie, let me just say that the ONLY reason I decided to call this chapter The Dream was because I am SO proud of myself for coming up with the dream that you are about to read. Seriously though, I spent HOURS coming up with it!!!!!!! Okay, I will stop rambling and allow you to read the chapter now!!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, but Johnny Depp owns me.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Dream**

_'Elizabeth was leaning over the rail of the Black Pearl, looking at the sea. A pair of strong arms circled around her waist, and Elizabeth closed her eyes and leaned against the stranger, for she was not afraid. Something inside told her that this person wouldn't hurt her. Elizabeth laughed with glee as he spun her around on the deck of the Pearl. Strangely enough, there was no one else there. He set her down and held her close against his chest. Elizabeth looked deep into Jack's dark eyes as he leaned down and gently brushed his lips against her own._

_Suddenly Jack pulled away and she looked__ at him in confusion. His eyes bulged as he crumpled to the floor in a heap. Elizabeth watched in horror as Will withdrew his sword from Jack. Will wiped his blade on Jack's already blood-stained shirt as he laughed mirthlessly. _

_"I told you I would kill him." Elizabeth began to run. The Black Pearl had vanished, everything was dark. All she knew was that she had to keep running or something bad would happen. Suddenly she was falli__ng through nothingness. No… Must keep running… She couldn't see anything, couldn't feel anything… She felt herself gasping for air, she couldn't breathe… Will's laughter filled her ears-'_

"JACK!" Elizabeth woke up with a start. She felt a hand clamp over her mouth.

"Shut up, bitch," Will hissed. He twisted her arm back until she cried out in pain. As soon as he let go, she scrambled across the floor, trying to get as far away from him as possible. Suddenly they heard a voice.

"Lizzie love, are you alright?" Jack called, "I heard you yell so I decided to come and-" Jack fell silent as he entered the room and saw Elizabeth cowering in a corner with Will standing over her with his arm raised, about to strike. Jack's shocked look turned into one of fury.

"It was you," he growled, "all this time, you've been the one hurting her. You bastard. You are a cowardly, pathetic, excuse of a man! She loved you!" Jack pulled out his pistol. Will laughed.

"Going to kill me, Jack?" Jack realized that he only had one shot left. _'One shot__, and one chance to be rid of the whelp,'_ Jack thought to himself. He cocked his gun, aimed, and fired. He hit Will in the shoulder. Will staggered back, clutching his shoulder in agony. He then stood back up, and drew his sword.

"Damn!" cursed Jack. His sword met Will's with a clash.

"Elizabeth! Get out of here!" cried Jack. Elizabeth dragged herself across the floor and out the door. Jack and Will circled each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally, Will lashed out, leaving Jack with a nasty gash across his cheek. Jack retaliated by slicing open Will's arm. They continued like this for awhile, until Jack managed to knock the sword out of Will's hand. Jack pressed his blade against Will's throat until a small trickle of blood appeared. Jack smirked.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack called.

"Captain?" asked Gibbs.

"Tie up young Mr. Turner here," Jack said with a sneer. Gibbs didn't quite understand the scene in front of him, but he decided it was best to not question the Captain's orders. Once Will was all tied up, Jack punched him in the face, breaking his nose.

"That was for Elizabeth," Jack said bitterly. By this time Gibbs was starting to understand what had happened a little better.

"Mr. Gibbs! Fetch the crew and have them assemble themselves on deck!" said Jack.

"Aye, Captain!" Gibbs replied.

Jack grabbed a clump of Will's hair and dragged him out onto the deck where the crew was gathered. Most of them had confused looks on their faces.

"Now, hopefully by now most of you have noticed Elizabeth's condition," Jack yelled, "Well this here is the scallywag responsible for it!" he roared, pointing to Will. This bit of information was met with several howls of outrage, because believe it or not, the crew had grown very fond of Elizabeth during their adventures together. Many of them were cracking their knuckles menacingly.

"Can we kill him?" inquired Pintel. He was very angry about what had happened to his poppet.

"No," Jack said, "keep him alive. However, you may hurt him very badly." At this the crew roared with approval. Jack watched for awhile as the crew punched, kicked, spit on, shot at, and slashed their swords at Will. When they were finished Will resembled nothing more than a black and blue, blood lump on the floor with some rope around him to prevent him from moving. He looked worse than Elizabeth had when Jack had first found her.

"Throw him overboard!" Jack yelled. The crew was more than happy to comply. When they heard the resounding splash it was met with ear deafening cheers.

* * *

A/N Okay peoples, just tell me what you think. Just press the little purple button. I would appreciate comments telling me what you think about Lizzie's nightmare, because I worked extra hard on that!! Reviewers get rum!! 


	5. The Rum Cellar

A/N Yes!!!!!! She finally updated!!!! Can I hear a woot woot?!?! Sorry everyone, but school started and I'm getting twice as much homework as I'm used to, so I won't be able to update as frequently. Now, before you read the chappie, I have something **VERY IMPORTANT** to say, so pay attention. I AM SICK AND TIRED OF FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP FLAMING ME!!!!!!! YES, EVERYONE IS OOC, AND YES, WILL IS EVIL!!!!!!!!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, BUT DO NOT FLAME ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Remember, flames discourage me to write, so the more flames I get, the longer it's gonna take me to update. So don't flame. That's all.

Disclaimer: If I owned POTC, the movies would be Sparrabeth, and Will would have died a long, long, long time ago. So do I own it? NO!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Rum Cellar**

After celebrating with the crew (and drinking lots of rum), Jack realized that he should probably go and find Elizabeth. For all he knew, she could have curled up somewhere and died. _'No, don't think like that,'_ Jack told himself.

"Split up and search the ship!" Jack barked at the crew, "We have to find Elizabeth!" Eventually it was Jack who found her, curled up in a corner of the rum cellar, fast asleep. A hint of a smile crossed Jack's face. He shook her gently.

"Time to get up, darlin'," he whispered in her ear. Elizabeth opened her eyes groggily.

"Jack?" she asked sleepily. Suddenly she sat up as she remembered what had happened. "What happened to Will?" Elizabeth inquired, wide awake.

"He's gone," Jack said shortly, "You're safe now, love. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." At Jack's words, Elizabeth burst into tears. Jack was utterly bemused. He drew her close to him, whispering comforting words in her ear.

"Hush now, love. Ol' Jack's got you." At this Elizabeth started to sob even harder and buried her face in Jack's chest. He rubbed her back softly.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she sobbed, "I deserve to be punished!"

"Who told you that?" Jack asked furiously, even though he already knew the answer.

"It's the truth," choked out Elizabeth. "I k-killed you," she stuttered, "I'm a h-horrible person!"

"No, love, you're not. You're perfect in every way, and if the whelp was too much of an idiot to see that, well, then, that's his problem." Elizabeth sniffled, wiping her eyes, before bursting into tears all over again.

"That's right, darlin', let it all out," Jack said soothingly.

After awhile, she stopped crying. Elizabeth buried her face in Jack's neck, snuggling close as he rocked them back and forth. She tilted her face upwards, raising her tearful eyes to meet Jack's own. Jack was overcome with a strong desire to kiss her. When she started leaning in, he quickly closed the distance between them, seizing her lips with his own. Elizabeth's eyes fluttered shut, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her fingers in his hair. He licked her lower lip, asking for entrance. She complied, parting her lips. She arched her back as his tongue explored her mouth, trying to get even closer. All she could think was _'This is right.'_

Suddenly images flooded her mind.

_'Will __slapped__ her._

_"Get back in bed, bitch!" he screamed._

_He punched her in the face, breaking her nose. She cried out in pain. He sneered at her and twisted__ her arm back._

_"Of course it's because of you, you whore! You think I didn't see you kissing Jack?" He kicked her in the stomach._

_He kissed her roughly and dragged her onto the bed…'_

Elizabeth stiffened in Jack's arms. He pulled back immediately, confused. _'Idiot.__ Why did you kiss her?' _Jack thought, _'You should have known she wouldn't feel the same way.'_ Suddenly he realized Elizabeth was cowering away from him.

"No… don't hurt me… I promise I'll be good! No… please… I'm sorry!" she muttered, half sobbing. Jack gathered her in his arms.

"No, Lizzie-girl, you're safe now," said Jack, "Hush now, Beth, it's alright." She clung to him like a frightened child. He stroked her back and pulled her even closer when she began to tremble.

"Oh, my beautiful Lizzie. How could anyone do this to you?" Jack sighed.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said shakily, sitting up.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, love," Jack said, truly shocked, "It's the whelp that should be sorry!" Jack reached over and grabbed a bottle of rum. He uncorked it and handed it to Elizabeth.

"Here, drink this, darlin'," he said, "It'll make you feel better." Elizabeth obediently took a swig of rum. She leaned against Jack as she felt it warm her stomach. He took a bottle for himself and then put his arm around her. In no time, they had finished their first bottles and were halfway through their seconds.

Elizabeth had moved so she was in Jack's lap. She kissed his cheek.

"You're wonderful, Jack," said Elizabeth, smiling at him sweetly.

"But what about the whelp?" asked a very confused Jack. Elizabeth giggled.

"What whelp?" she said drunkenly, no tracing over his many scars with her finger.

"Yes… what whelp?" Jack muttered, equally drunk. Unfortunately for him, Elizabeth passed out just as he was about to kiss her senseless. Mumbling curses to himself, he got to his feet and scooped up Elizabeth. Jack staggered to his quarters with Elizabeth in his arms. He laid her on the bed before passing out himself, landing right next to her.

* * *

A/N Review!!!!!!! All reviewers get rum except for flamers, and the 100th reviewer gets to make an appearance in this fic!!!! 


	6. I Love You

A/N Hi everyone!!! For the third time, I am SO SO SO SOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!! Through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of events that had absolutely nothing whatsoever to do with me, my teachers gave me so much homework that I couldn't update!! Also, let me apologize in advance for the next late chapter, whenever that may be.

Disclaimer: I own it. In my dreams.

* * *

**Chapter 6: I Love You**

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes. She realized that there was an arm draped over her and that she could feel someone's warm breath on her cheek.

"Will…" she muttered fearfully as she started to untangle herself to get away. Suddenly she heard a voice.

"Don't worry, love. 'S only me," Jack said groggily. As soon as she heard Jack's voice, Elizabeth was reassured. She crawled back into bed and snuggled against Jack, who wrapped an arm more securely around her waist.

"Will is gone, darlin'. He's dead. No one is ever going to hurt you again."

Curious, she leaned over him so she was staring into his dark chocolate eyes. He held her gaze, completely captivated. Elizabeth slowly leaned in, gently brushing his lips with her mouth. Jack immediately kissed back, keeping one arm around her waist and burying the other in her golden tresses. Elizabeth's eyes fluttered shut and she wrapped both her arms around his neck. He traced her lower lip with his tongue, begging for entrance. She complied, parting her mouth slowly. Jack explored her mouth thoroughly and she arched her back, trying to get even closer to him.

"'Lizbeth," he murmured, kissing her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids, and finally returning to her mouth…

"Captain!" Gibbs shouted. Jack reluctantly pulled away from the kiss.

"Shut up!" Jack yelled in response. He turned back to Elizabeth, ready to kiss her again, when he realized that she was curled into a ball, crying softly.

"What's wrong, Lizzie?" he asked, gathering her into his arms.

"Will…" Elizabeth sobbed.

"Shhh, darlin', forget about him. He only wanted to hurt you."

"Thank you, Jack." He only smiled and pulled her closer.

After awhile, Jack broke the silence.

"Lizzie, darlin'," he asked softly, "do you think you're feeling up to getting dressed?" Elizabeth nodded mutely. She hesitantly left Jack's embrace to go sit on the bed. Jack rummaged through all sorts of drawers and under various piles of junk until he managed to unearth an old shirt and a pair of pants of his. He handed them to Elizabeth.

"Here you go, love," he said.

"Thank you, Jack," Elizabeth said, and proceeded to get dressed. When Jack noticed how big the pants were on her, he took off one of his belts and silently handed it to her.

"I have to go now, Lizzie-love, but I'll be back soon," Jack said.

"All right, Jack," she said. Jack regretfully left the cabin to go steer the ship. _'I hope Elizabeth will be alright without me,'_ Jack thought. He began to sing quietly to distract himself.

"_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me._

_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot,_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho!_

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho!_"

After awhile, he noticed Elizabeth slip out of his cabin and walk over to the railing, looking at the water.

"Anamaria, take the helm!" he shouted.

Jack walked over and wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist from behind. She leaned against him and closed her eyes, completely at peace.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Jack said after awhile. Elizabeth opened her eyes to see that he was gesturing towards the ocean.

"Yes, it is," she replied.

"But not as beautiful as you, Beth," Jack said.

"Hardly," Elizabeth said sadly.

"It's true, love. Never doubt that you're beautiful," he said seriously, pressing a kiss to her temple. Elizabeth turned around and circled his neck with her arms, hugging him tightly.

Jack tightened his hold on her waist, rocking them back and forth.

"I love you, Jack," Elizabeth said into his ear before she turned and fled. Jack was left standing there in shock, unable to move. Eventually, Jack climbed up to the crows nest to ponder over what had just happened. _'She loves me…'_ Jack thought, still too dazed to think of anything else. _'She loves me… She actually loves me…'_ Jack stared at the ocean. Finally another thought crossed his mind. _'Do I love her?'_

Meanwhile, from somewhere in the background, Gibbs had seen everything that had happened. Now, Gibbs had known Elizabeth since she was a small child, and had come to view her as kind of the daughter he'd never had. He walked over to Jack's cabin, where he had seen Elizabeth disappear to. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in," Elizabeth called in a shaky voice. Gibbs opened the door and walked inside. When he saw Elizabeth sobbing on the bed, clutching Jack's pillow to her chest, his old heart filled with sympathy. He sat down and put an arm around the young girl's shoulders.

"Come on now, lass. Tell ol' Mr. Gibbs what's ailin' ye," he said.

"Jack hates me," Elizabeth sobbed.

"Now why are ye thinkin' that?" Gibbs asked.

"I… I told him I loved him," she said.

"What would prompt ya to think he doesn't love ye back?"

"He didn't say anything!"

"Did ya give him the chance to?"

"Well… no."

"Ya see? If Jack loves anyone, it's you. Give him a chance."

"I will. Thank you, Mr. Gibbs," Elizabeth said. Gibbs nodded and left the room.

* * *

A/N Reviewers get rum!!!!!! NO flames, and no mean-ish constructive criticism either. Only nice-ish con/crit. Thanks! 


	7. Reading Shakespeare

A/N Hi peoples!! I know, I know, another late update!!! Just keep expecting late updates until we reach summer break, unless the story is finished by then, okay??? Thanks!!! ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

Disclaimer: _Pirates of the Caribbean_ belongs to Disney, and _The Rape of Lucrece_ belongs to Shakespeare, I'm just using them for fun, so don't sue me, okay?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: ****Reading Shakespeare**

"Elizabeth…" her name graced Jack's lips. "I love her…" Jack realized with a start. _'I have to tell __her,'_ he thought. Jack quickly climbed down from the crows nest and rushed to his cabin, where he knew he'd find Elizabeth. He slowly opened the door and peeked inside. There was Elizabeth, crying softly as she clutched a pillow to her chest. When he entered the room, she didn't look up.

"Elizabeth," Jack said, putting a hand on her shoulder and sitting next to her. She slowly looked up to meet his gaze.

"Elizabeth," Jack said again, "They say that a pirate's first and only love is the sea. I've believed that all my life. But then I met you. At first I thought it was only lust, but I've come to realize that it's something more. Lizzie, I… I think I love you."

"Do you mean it, Jack?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly.

"Every word, love." Elizabeth kissed him softly then pulled him into a tight hug, splaying her small hands across his back.

"I love you too, Jack," she said softly.

"I know," Jack said with a smirk.

Jack brought his hands down to her hips and pulled her onto his lap before kissing her again. Elizabeth buried her hands in Jack's thick hair. His tongue dove into her mouth to explore the already familiar territory. Elizabeth sucked on his bottom lip, teasing him. Her hands reached under his shirt. She ran them across his chest, finally pulling his shirt all the way off. Jack pulled her legs so they wrapped around his waist. Her tongue flitted into his mouth, exploring for the first time. Jack moaned with pleasure.

Suddenly Elizabeth pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Jack," she said, noticing his hurt expression, "I'm just not ready, and legally I'm still married to Will…" Jack, realizing that she was still hurting inside, wrapped her in a hug.

"'S okay, love," he said into her hair, "I understand."

"Thank you, Jack," she said sincerely. She leaned back against his bare chest, closing her eyes, content to remain like that for a few hours. Elizabeth listened to the steady beating of his heart. _Thump thump. Thump thump. _

After awhile, Elizabeth opened her eyes and began to look around. For all the time she had spent in Jack's cabin, she hadn't really taken in her surroundings that much. For the first time, she noticed the various books Jack kept around his room.

"I didn't know you liked Shakespeare, Jack," Elizabeth commented.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, darlin'," Jack said with a smirk. Elizabeth got up and walked over to the bookshelf and scanned the many books, finally selecting _The Complete Works of Shakespeare_. She leafed through the pages for awhile.

"Will you read this to me, Jack?" Elizabeth asked, handing him the book and resettling herself on his lap. Jack looked at the book and realized that she had selected a poem entitled _The Rape of Lucrece_. Now, Jack was no fool; he realized that Will had sexually abused Elizabeth as well.

"Are you sure, love?" he asked.

"I need this," she said simply. Without another doubt, Jack began to read.

_"From the besieged Ardea all in post,_

_Borne by the trustless wings of false desire,_

_Lust-breathed Tarquin leaves the Roman host,_

_And to Collatium bears the lightless fire_

_Which, in pale embers hid, lurks to aspire_

_And girdle with embracing flames the waist_

_Of Collatine's fair love, Lucrece the chaste."_

By the time he was halfway through the long poem, Elizabeth was sobbing.

"Do you want to keep going, love?" he asked. Elizabeth nodded in response. When Jack finished the poem, Elizabeth had stopped crying. She sat in his lap, as white as a sheet with old tear tracks running down her face. Jack hugged her again, rocking her back and forth.

Suddenly Jack had an idea.

"Come with me, Eli, I want to show you something," he said. He grabbed Elizabeth's hand and rushed her outside. Hurriedly they climbed up to the crow's nest.

"Look at the sunset, Elizabeth," he said softly. She obediently tilted her head upwards, and Jack heard her intake of breath.

"Oh, Jack. It's beautiful," Elizabeth said.

"Best place to watch a sunset in the entire world, darlin'," Jack said, slipping his arms around her slim frame and bringing her to lean against him. They talked late into the night, telling stories to each other, Jack pointing out constellations, and both sipping from a rum bottle that Jack had mysteriously produced.

A thought had been niggling at Elizabeth's mind for awhile now, so she finally summoned up all her courage and asked Jack.

"Jack?"

"Yes, darlin'?"

"Are we… erm…"

"Together?" Jack inquired with a smirk. Elizabeth meekly nodded, blushing.

"Only if you want to be, darlin'," Jack said.

"Do _you_ want to be, Jack?" Elizabeth asked, nervous as to how he would respond.

"Very much so, 'Lizbeth," Jack replied.

"I want to be too," Elizabeth said hesitantly.

"Then we are," Jack declared, pressing a kiss to her temple, "Now let's get some rest." They began to climb down the rigging.

* * *

A/N Yes!!!!! They're finally together!!! Now review, okay? Reviewers get rum!!! Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update! So just quickly take the time to press that little purple button over there!! 


	8. Me Pirate Princess

A/N I have no excuse for the lateness of this chapter except for my own laziness. Please forgive me!

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the guy with the big ears.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Me Pirate Princess**

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up with a strange sensation in her stomach. She immediately ran out on deck and started throwing up over the edge. She felt someone holding her hair back, and when she was finished Jack gave her a bottle of rum to clear the taste leftover in her mouth.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Not at all, love," said Jack, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips and swaggering over to the helm. Elizabeth found herself giggling as the salty sea breeze blew in her hair. She wandered off to the crows nest to relieve Marty even though Jack had specifically told her not to work.

_Oh, well,_ she thought.

"Pirate," she said to herself, then giggled again. She looked at her stomach and frowned slightly, before pushing the thought away and looking out to sea. After awhile, she looked down and caught Jack's eye. He frowned at her for disobeying him, but when she waved at him he grinned and waved back. She turned her gaze back to the endless expanse of shimmering blue water, when she noticed a tiny speck. She looked through her telescope and realized that it was an approaching ship. She immediately alerted Jack.

"Colours?" he asked.

"French!" Elizabeth yelled back.

"Gents," Jack said to the crew, "How about a bit of honest pirating? Grab your weapons!" The crew cheered as they approached the vessel. The French Captain surrendered quickly after learning who Jack was, and they returned to the Black Pearl with armloads full of treasure. After they had divided the loot, Jack returned to his cabin where he found Elizabeth waiting for him. He took a beautiful silver bracelet inlaid with three blue crystals out of his pocket and fastened it on her wrist.

"For me pirate princess," Jack said with a smile.

"Oh, Jack! It's beautiful! Thank you so much!" Elizabeth said. Her gaze dropped to her stomach again. "Jack," she said softly.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Jack said tenderly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I have something to tell you," Elizabeth said. She cast her gaze downward.

"You know you can tell me anything, right darlin'?" he said when she didn't speak.

"I'm pregnant with his baby," Elizabeth suddenly blurted out. Her eyes filled with tears and she turned away from him. Jack drew her into him and allowed her to sob into his neck, holding her close.

Jack whispered sweet words of comfort in her ear, telling her that everything would be alright until she cried herself to sleep. As Elizabeth lay dozing in his arms, Jack pondered over what she had told him. _Surely nothing good can come of Lizzie being pregnant, _he thought. Jack though back to the French Galleon they had captured that day. He knew that most vessels would not surrender that easily, and that they were sometimes very dangerous to take down. He looked down at the sleeping beauty he held in his arms and knew that he couldn't let any harm befall her, especially in her current condition. His heart breaking, Jack made his decision.

Jack pressed a soft kiss to her neck to wake Elizabeth up. Her eyes opened a tiny bit and she snuggled into his chest.

"Love, you need to pack," he said firmly with a trace of sadness in his voice. Elizabeth's eyes shot open and she sat up.

"What?" she asked.

"You need to pack. I'm going to drop you off at Shipwreck Cove where you can be safe. I'll come back for you once you've had the baby," Jack said gruffly.

"But I'm safe with you," she pleaded. "I thought you loved me…"

Jack's eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Never, ever, question my love for you," he said roughly into her ear. He began trailing openmouthed kisses on her neck. "I do love you, Lizzie," he said in-between kisses. "So much." Elizabeth gasped and tilted her head back to allow Jack better access. Jack forced himself to pull away from her and left the cabin, leaving Elizabeth to pack. Silently, she stored three outfits that Jack had given her and a few dresses from the French ship in a trunk she found in the cabin.

Elizabeth still couldn't believe that Jack wanted to leave her behind. She felt rage boiling up inside her and she angrily pushed it down. There would be plenty of time to be mad at Jack, and right now she wanted to enjoy her last moments with him. Elizabeth stepped out of the cabin and spotted Jack at the helm. She walked over to him and he wrapped her in a one-armed hug, steering the Pearl with his other hand.

"You're not mad at me?" Jack asked.

"Of course not," Lizzie said sweetly. "I'm _furious_." Jack winced.

"However, I'm willing to put that aside to enjoy our last few moments together," she finished sadly. Jack held her even tighter at her words. They stood like that for the next hour or so, until Jack docked the ship.

"We're here," he whispered forlornly. Elizabeth gave a tightlipped smile and tried to choke back her tears.

* * *

A/N Awwww, so sad! Leave a review please! Please let me know what I did well, and what I could improve on. 


	9. ON HIATUS

Hey everybody. I'm really sorry to all of you who thought this would be a chapter. It pains me to say this, but Saviour is officially on hiatus. This story is like my baby, but I just don't have the inspiration to work on it anymore. I'm really sorry. I don't know if I will continue it or not. I'm sorry.


End file.
